Lingering Memories
by destination-central-perk
Summary: Hermione spends most of the night outside in the rain, feeling guilty about Rons' splinching, that is until a certain someone comes outside to tell her otherwise.  Oneshot.  Written for foxy101.


**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you all are doing well. I have officially been on summer vacation for about a month now but have had some problems in my weird life, so that's why I haven't updated with any new stories haha. Anyway, for me this summer is going to be awesome, I get to go on vacation with my family and then Deathly Hallows Part 2 comes out and then I get to go to Warped Tour! I'm so excited for that, I've been dreaming about Warped Tour for years now and I finally get to go. Also I have a lot of ideas for new stories, so those will be coming out soon.**

**I hope you enjoy this one, foxy101 came up with this idea and I just put it to paper. So this is for you foxy101, I hope you like it.**

Harry and Ron are inside the tent. Ron is resting and Harry, I'm sure, is staring at the locket, trying to figure out how to destroy it.

And me? I'm sitting outside.

A few minutes ago it started to rain, the weather clearly trying to match my mood. I tried putting a shield around me to block the rain but my heart wasn't in it and I could feel drops hitting me every now and then.

My thoughts kept shifting. First it was just about how cold it was getting then back to the escape from the Ministry and then went to Ron writhing on the leaf covered ground in pain. I kept trying to calm him while attempting to get to the wound.

"_Harry…Harry, quickly in my bag, there's a bottle labeled Essence of Dittany." I could hear him rummaging in my bag while I was still trying to calm down Ron._

"_Quickly!" He finally got the bottle and I told him to unstopper it._

"_Hermione, his arm." Now was not the time to be questioning things._

"_I know, just do it!" I knew that this was going to hurt Ron, and I hated seeing him like this._

"_Shhh, it's gonna…it's gonna sting a little bit." I started to drop the liquid onto his shoulder._

"_What happened? I thought we were meant to be going back to Grimmauld Place?"_

"_We were, we were. Shhhh. It's alright, one more, one more." Ron was still in so much pain and I knew that it was my fault, trying to soothe him wasn't doing any good either._

"_We were there, we were there, but Yaxley had a hold of me and I knew once he had seen where we were, we couldn't stay, so I brought us here but…Ron got splinched." I was now in tears, but thankfully I saw the deep gashes in his shoulder start to disappear. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in Ron's blood. _

A rumble of thunder brought me back to where I was outside of the tent. It was still raining and I was beginning to get soaked. I could feel a chill starting to go down my spine.

"Hermione?" The voice startled me, causing me to spin around.

"Oh…Ronald you scared me." He gave me a small smile of apology.

"What are you doing out here? You're gonna get sick." He turned to go back into the tent and came back with a blanket.

"Here, at least put this around you for now." He wrapped it around my shoulders. It smelled just like him. I looked down at it as he sat down next to me and realized that it's the one he sleeps with. I brought it up closer to my face and inhaled the smell that was purely Ron.

"Why did you come out here?" I asked him, I got a shrug in response.

"I was worried about you…well, both of us were, me and Harry." I smiled as he fumbled with his words.

"Well thank you, but I'm fine."

"Then why are you sitting out here in the rain?"

"I'm just thinking…about things. How things have turned out. How things have changed." I looked over at him and he was staring at me.

"How's your arm?"

"It'll be fine, still hurts a bit, but other than that, I'm fine." I looked at his arm which was now in a makeshift sling that I made out of an old shirt. A few tears sprung to my eyes and eventually landed on the blanket that surrounded me.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" He shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable with me crying, but then did something that was so unexpected, he wiped away my tears.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"What is?"

"You getting splinched. If I hadn't changed my mind at the last second than maybe you wouldn't have gotten splinched." He sighed and I looked up at him again.

"That was in no way your fault. It was that bloody git, Yaxley. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame him." I chuckled a little at the usage of his words and wiped away the remaining stray tears on my cheeks.

"You should go back inside and get some rest." I told him.

"Me? What about you, you're the one that's drenched."

"Well so are you now." I started to get up.

"Yeah, but I came out here to check on you."

"No one asked for you to come out here."

"I was just trying to be a good friend." I sighed. We always got into fights, no matter what it was about.

"Oh, honestly Ronald, let's just go inside." I laughed as we both went back in the tent.

**A/N: Well there it is, I don't really like how I ended it but I guess it will due. I hope you guys enjoyed it enough to review.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
